Another Pretender?
by meangirls13003
Summary: It seems Ivy Dickens had a sister. When she needs help, Blair and Serena coming to her rescue what will happen?
Ashley's POV:

I looked both ways. The coast is clear... I slowly dragged out my suitcase out as quietly as I could. Footsteps were drawing closer. Shit. I looked for an escape. There was only the window I crashed the glass window with my foot before jumping through it. Note to self: Thank Ivy for teaching me how to climb and land safely. "Where is she?" Loud voices asked. "She left her bag." Double shit. There's no time now...

I climbed over the large metal fence as quickly as I could. Police sirens filled my ears. I hissed in pain as the iron spike stabbed into my side. But regardless I jumped to the ground. I ran as fast as I could to the woods for refuge. I hid behind a giant tree as the Police car raced by. I sighed in relief. I walked deeper into the forest. Every twig that snapped made my heart beat faster and faster. My breathing was ragged.

Then after 3 hours, a stroke of luck. My eyes spotted an abandoned phone in the dirt at the outskirts of the woods. I picked it up smiling. But only one number came to mind. It was a number that had been on Ivy's phone. I called the number that I remembered thanks to my photographic memory. The person picked up. "Hello. Who are you?" The girl asked confused. "Do you know Ivy Dickens?" I asked exhausted. "Yes I do. But that doesn't answer my question." The girl snapped.

I groaned annoyed. "My name is Ashley Dickens, Ivy's sister. Now your turn." I replied to tired to play any games. "I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm here with Serena van der Woodsen." She replied. "How did you get this number?" Serena (I assume) asked. "It was on Ivy's phone and annoyingly the only number I could think of. Please, tell Ivy I need her to come and get me." I snapped. "Why do you think Ivy would be able to get you?" Blair asked.

"She has millions of dollars doesn't she?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "She did." Serena correctly proudly. "Great. Now I'll be trapped here forever." I groaned falling backwards into the dirt. "We could help you." Blair said. "What? Are you joking Blair?" Serena snapped. I sighed. "What is your situation like at the moment?" Blair asked curiously. "Well I'm covered in dirt and blood. I just ran away from a Mental Institution, I've been awake all night. I forgot my bags and now to top it off I have to convince rich strangers to help me. So amazing." I replied the last sentence sarcastic.

There was a sigh on the other end. "S what do you think?" Blair asked. "We'll be there soon." Serena muttered.

An hour later a helicopter landed and two girls along with a maid came out. "Miss. Blair you think she okay?" The maid asked. "She'll be fine, Dorota. Just get her on the plane." The blonde one ordered. "Hey Serena. That's my maid you're talking to." Blair said jokingly. I laughed. "I'm fine." I shrugged brushing myself off and stepping inside the helicopter. "Wow, this is a pretty awesome helicopter you've got here." I smirked looking around.

"So what were you doing in a Mental Institution?" Serena asked as one of the doctors examined my side. "Long story short is, don't murder a college professor. Who knew?" I joked. Blair and Serena's eyes widened. I laughed. "Chill out. My ex-boyfriend was just a jealous, sadistic future murderer who wanted revenge." I explained. "Wait, an ex-boyfriend got you in there? That's pretty messed up." Serena said slightly surprised. I shrugged. "You learn to live with it." I replied carefree.

"How do you not care?" Blair asked. "Because the only thing not letting go will do is keep me in the past." I replied bored. That was the last conversation I had before I was put on anesthetic so the doctors could do surgery on me.

Serena's POV:

"So... What will you tell Dan? Wasn't it supposed to be your date night?" I asked slightly jealous. Blair gasped. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot after saving that girl." Blair said indicating to Ivy's sister. Right on cue Blair's phone rang. "I'm so sorry Dan. But you'll never guess, me and Serena got a call from Ivy's sister. We had to save her. She was covered in blood and dirt." Blair explained.

When Blair got off the phone with Dan I asked her the question. "How do you think Ashley (if that's her real name) got Nate's phone?" I asked. Blair shrugged. "Apparently Nate lost it somewhere around here so she must've found it." Blair replied stealing a glance as Ashley screamed in pain in her sleep.

"Please, Ivy. Help me." Ashley whimpered in her sleep. Me and Blair glanced at each other. I had already told Ivy we were doing this. But only so she would know and plus don't hate her enough to not tell her, that her only family is in trouble...


End file.
